Kairi Princess
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Based off from the Kilala Princess story. Sora is a prince on a quest to find the Seventh Princess. With Kairi's friend Olette being kidnapped, Kairi and Sora travel around various Disney Princess worlds to find her while also finding the princess.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kairi Princess**_

* * *

_Glittering jewels…and silk dresses. Eternal love with your Prince Charming. What girl wouldn't want to be a Princess? I'm dreaming…of meeting my Prince Charming! And finding true love like the Disney Princesses!_

* * *

_School_

"_Almost there…" _the redheaded girl thought as she stepped up to another tree branch, getting higher and higher off the ground.

Her brunette friend who stood patiently from the bottom could only watch and wait with a face full of concern, "Kairi! Are you okay up there?"

"Yep!" As she easily stood on the top branch and gazed into the school window. "Wow! There it is!" Her eyes stared upon the tiara. _"It's my school's Legendary Princess Tiara." _A sigh escaped from her lips, "it's so beautiful…so pretty!"

_Only one chosen girl can wear it._

"Come on, let's go! Please?"

Kairi turned back to look down at her friend, "Aw c'mon. Olette you worry too much!"

"But if a teacher finds you…" Olette replied nervously.

She gave her a slight wave of dismissal, "Don't worry! As long as I have you watching out for me, I'll-"

_Knock Knock_

"…be…" Kairi began to look at where the knocking sound was coming from, only to see the teacher glaring at her from the other side of the school window, "…fine?" _"Uh, oh…." _she nervously thought as she lost balance on the branch.

"Kairi!"

* * *

_Guidance Counseling_

"You again, Kairi Hikari?!" The guidance counselor started to lecture, while Kairi cringed at every word she was saying. "Your behavior is disgraceful! Why can't you be more like Olette?!" Her eyes suddenly noticed a school violation on the girl's skirt, "And what is that badge on your skirt?"

Kairi glanced down seeing that she was implying the mickey mouse badge on her school skirt and held it up. She smiled, "Isn't it the cutest? I love mickey-"

"Breaking another school rule are we?" The counselor interrupted, slamming her hands on her office desk. "What else would I expect from a child without proper adult supervision?!"

The redhead glared back, "…But I-"

Their dispute was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. "May I come in?" Olette asked, peeking her head in the room, "Miss Lockheart, you have a phone call."

She stood up from her seat, "Oh? Why, thank you!" and picked up the receiver sitting in front of her, "You stay put, Miss Kairi," she said sternly before turning away to speak on the phone.

Olette nudged Kairi for a chance to escape, she nodded in return and followed her out the door.

"Hey, over here!" A boy waved from the classroom. He let out a chuckle, "You got caught again?! When are you ever gonna learn?"

"Hayner!" Kairi announced as she and Olette caught up to him.

He threw her schoolbag to her, "Let me guess, you were reading your Disney Princess book again, huh? You should thank Olette for always coming to your rescue."

"I never asked for "your" help!" Her face flushed in embarrassment that he was right again.

"And another thing!" Hayner added, before rolling his eyes, "You better be on good behavior for tomorrow's Princess contest."

"Don't worry!" Kairi stuck out her tongue and hugged her brunette friend, "I'll watch "quietly" while Erica wins the tiara!"

Olette's face slightly transitioned to a pinkish shade, but smiled.

The redhead slowly smiled the same. _"Olette's always been cute, kind and adorable. Everyone loves her! That's why she's the favorite to win this year's Princess contest! And…she's my best friend!" _She poked Hayner on the arm, and whispered, "Hayner, when Olette becomes the Princess, she'll be way out of your reach!"

"What?" He tried to pretend, but his face had already turned red, "What are you talking about?"

She just giggled. She took Olette by the arm, "Hey, let's go to our usual spot at Sunset Hill!"

* * *

_Sunset Hill_

"Phew!" Kairi sighed stretching her arms out, feeling the wind pass by her. "This feels great!"

They both laid down on the grass, staring at the ocean's view before them. "Oh!" Kairi sat up again, "Come on out, Moogle!" motioning to her school bag, as a tiny Moogle creature appeared, greeting her happily. "Aren't you excited about tomorrow? I know you'll look stunning, Olette!" Her eyes twinkled imagining her on stage, "Moogle and I will get great seats!"

"S-Stop it!" The brunette stammered in embarrassment, "Anybody could win!"

She laughed softly and started to calm down, the two sitting there in short silence. "Olette…if you become Princess, we'll still be friends, right?

Her friend stared at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well…if you become a princess, maybe you won't have time to hang out with me anymore."

Olette stared at her with a blank look, then smiled, "Kairi, you're a bright, cheerful, and everything I want to be. You're my best friend in the whole world. Nothing's going to change that."

"Haha, okay!" The redhead grinned in relief. _"Thank you, Olette. You really know how to cheer me up. You're the best."_

_

* * *

_

_On the way home_

"My mother said, she's coming to the contest tomorrow," Olette began, while the two were walking down the hill, "did you send that letter to your parents, Kairi?"

She stared at the horizon where the sun was setting over the sea, "Yeah, but…they never write back. They're coming back when my mother gets well. It should be…just a little longer I guess."

_Destiny Islands, a world where anyone can be happy. It's been years since my father took my sick mother there…_

"Hm?" Her eye took notice of something hidden behind the bushes. "Look at that! In the woods!"

"What?" Olette questioned and ran after her, "Wait, Kairi! We shouldn't go in there!"

"Don't be a scaredy cat! It'll be fine!" And pushed the leaves out of the way, "Woah! A gate…? What a great discovery! It's so big, I bet it's hundreds of years old!"

"Please Kairi, can't we go home now?" Olette pleaded.

"Darn! It won't budge!" Kairi sighed as she attempted to push and tug at the door. She pushed more leaves away and noticed something else, "Look! There are words carved on it. "Beyond the Gate the World of Dreams…? Hm…"Dreams…will…come…true…" She read slowly.

Her friend stared at the message, examining it also, "Maybe if you make a wish, the doors will open…"

"Okay! Let's try it!"

Olette sweatdropped and looked away. "I thought you'd say that…"

Closing her eyes, the redhead whispered, "Please…let me see my mother and father in Destiny Islands," and opened her eyes to try another tug. The door still remained in place. "Oops! Guess that didn't work," She laughed half-heartily.

Olette gazed at her, taking her hand. "Kairi, it's okay. You'll see them soon."

"Yeah…"

_

* * *

_

_Kairi's House_

_Someday soon…_

"I'm home!" Kairi said aloud just when she was about to walk in, but realized someone was missing. "Huh? Moogle, where are you?"

Following the rustling behind the garden, she smiled, "Oh! There you are! What are you-" And stopped in shock at what was before her. _"It's a boy! Is he…asleep?" _She kneeled down close to the laying figure, _"He's so…handsome! Like the Prince from "Sleeping Beauty",_ as she giggled softly at the idea. _"What should I do?" _Her hand softly touched his shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

Still receiving no answer from him, a cliché thought came to mind. _"Maybe he'll wake up…if I kiss him." _She took the courage and leaned down, her lips softly touching his. Waking up from this dream, she backed away, her hand touching her lips. _"Uh-oh, what…did…I just do?!"_

"Uh…hunh..?" The boy stirred, slowly waking up.

"_He really woke up!"_ She panicked, "Um..ahh…" _"What should I do?!"_

He sat up tiredly and fell asleep again, leaning on her shoulder for support.

_Inside the house_

The redhead held a finger to lips to her moogle friend as a sign that it should be quiet. She tucked the boy on the couch, pulling the blanket covers over him. Her elbows rested on the edge of the couch with her head on her hands staring at the person in front of her. Curiously, questions began to emerge from her mind. _"Who is he? Where did he come from? He doesn't seem to be from around here…"_

She sighed and stood up to put the cloth she had found next to him earlier on the table. _"I have so many questions to ask…" _"Hm?" As she felt an object wrapped up in the cloth. She placed it on the table and opened it carefully, revealing, "It's a…tiara?" speechless, she couldn't stop staring at how beautiful it was. _"He wouldn't mind…if I tried it on now, right?"_

Too late, she had it on top of her head and smiled. "_Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora…so graceful, elegant, gentle and warm, I feel like a Princess!"_

She heard the boy wake up from the couch and realized that she still had it on. "Ah…"

"Thief!" He pointed.

"Me? What?! Who are you calling a thief? I was just trying it on!" Kairi quickly replied before things got out of hand.

"Don't touch it! That's the only one of its kind in the world!" He said trying to get the tiara back, but she backed away.

"Oh! How do I know that "you're" not the thief?!" She pointed back as he gave her a confused look. "F-For all I know, you could have stolen this tiara yourself! I'm calling the police!"

He sighed before glaring. "Argh! Just give it back!"

"No! Hey! Get off of me!" As they continued to argue inside the house while the rain began to pour outside.

"Sora! Are you alright?!" Another person came running in through the door, only to pause at the two before him. "Uh…."

It was then when the two realized the awkward position they were in, with Kairi on the floor and Sora on top of her. "It's not what you think!"

_Moments later…_

"Please pardon my error, Miss Kairi. I'm Leon," The older boy introduced and patted the younger brunette on the shoulder, still flushed in embarrassment from earlier, "and this is Sora. We're on a journey to find someone. I was just out getting groceries."

The redhead raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Find someone? What are you guys, bounty hunters?"

"No! We're looking for the owner of that tiara! The Chosen Princess." Sora answered.

"P-Princess?" She repeated.

"You see, many mysterious disasters have occurred in our world across the ocean." Leon began, "But there is a legend that a princess can save our country. We have been searching our whole lives for her."

"Oh…my…"

Leon gazed at Sora, "We should be going."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Wait!" Kairi exclaimed, "I know! I know where to find a princess!"

* * *

"A contest?" Sora asked as the three passed by a sign "Princess Contest."

"Hurry!" She dragged both of them in, "We'll miss the moment the Princess is announced!"

The brunette boy checked their surroundings, "Uh look, this isn't exactly what we…"

"Wait a moment." Kairi interrupted, waiting for the announcer to name the winner. _"Good luck Olette!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer, Yuffie winked, holding the microphone in triumph. "The winner of this year's Princess Contest is…" and opened the envelope, revealing the name, "Olette Heartilly!!!"

"_Olette you did it!" _Kairi happily clapped with the audience, watching her friend smile and accept the award.

"That's her?" Sora asked.

"Yep! She's the Princess and my best friend," She dragged him again, leading away from the crowd, "she'll return to the waiting room for a sec. You'd like to meet her right?"

She froze as she heard a familiar scream echo throughout the room. _"No…it can't be…"_ Quickly running out the door, she saw two unfamiliar figures dressed in black cloaks in front of a portal with her tied up. "Olette!"

The two figures turned around, seeing her run towards them. "You creeps! Let Olette go!"

One of them pushed her aside, letting her fall to the ground. She gazed up to see darkness upon her and shut her eyes, frozen on the spot.

"Kairi!" Sora's voice called out, using a key-like weapon as defense to fend the enemy off.

Her eyes opened in surprise, "Sora!"

It was a chance for the enemies to escape. They ran into the portal with her friend. "Olette!" Kairi shouted running towards the black portal, but by the time she got to it, it disappeared.

* * *

"Why'd they take Olette?" Kairi asked running with the two, "Do you know them?!"

Sora continued to run, "She was probably the Princess we were looking for!"

"_What?"_

"Some people in our country aren't fond of princesses." Leon added.

"No way!" She said in disbelief, slowing her pace to see that they stopped running.

Leon studied their surroundings and sighed. "Anyways, I think we've lost them, I can't track their aura anymore."

Sora peered over the hill where Olette and Kairi were at yesterday. "What's with this spooky-looking forest?"

Kairi stood by him and slowly answered, "It's the forbidden forest. It swallows people who go in…" She felt her friend jump off her shoulder, "Huh? Moogle!" And started to run after him, "Moogle! Where are you going?! Wait!"

Her Moogle refused to listen and continued bouncing away towards the familiar gate. She stopped to breath for a moment before looking up from where she was at. "This is where we came yesterday!"

"A gate?!" Sora asked as he and Leon tried to open it. He looked at the wall, "Words?…"Beyond the Gate…The World of Dreams…" What's beyond this gate?!"

"I couldn't open it."

The three stopped as a flash of light appeared from Sora's pocket, revealing the glowing tiara. He held it out, "The tiara, it's glowing! But why?"

Kairi walked up to him, remembering the words_, "If you believe, your dreams will come true.." _and realization hit her. "Sora, give me the tiara!"

She placed it upon her head and held her hands together. _"Please__…oh gate of prayers…help me save Olette!" _she chanted softly, just as the Gate began to open.

"Kairi, you're amazing!" Sora announced in amazement. "Leon! Take care of things here until I get back!"

"Sora-sama! Wait!" Leon started, but the two had already run into the light.

"_Olette must be just beyond this light, I know it!" _Kairi thought with determination. _"Wait for me, I'm coming to save you!" _"Woah!" she announced as the light began to brighten, blinding them for a moment, suddenly sending them down to the ground.

"Ow…Jeez! What just happened?" Kairi muttered painfully at the not so safe landing. Her eyes widened in disbelief again. "What?!" A familiar Disney Princess was right in front of her, _"No way! I'm in Snow White's World!" _

_

* * *

_

_The tiara led us through the gate, then, on the other side of the light…_

"Huh?!"

"Oh my!" Snow White smiled.

"_It's Snow White! Oh, wow! She's real! The real thing!" _Kairi wanted to yell aloud, but kept it in her mind, _"Lips red as roses, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow…"_

"Hello. What's your name?" Snow White politely asked.

"_Snow White is standing right in front of me!" _"Ah! I'm Kairi!" the redhead quickly replied still trying to pull herself together.

Snow White clapped her hands happily. "What a lovely name!" She turned to her seven friends who quickly hid behind a tree. "Is she your new friend?"

One of the dwarves answered, "I don't know her! I'm telling ya, be careful, Snow White!"

"Kyah!" Kairi gushed, "The seven dwarves! Doc, Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy! And of course…Sneezy, Happy, Dopey…and…" She turned to another dwarf size character and almost fell back in astonishment, "S-Sora?! You're a dwarf?!"

He glared back, "Like you're the one to talk! Take a look at yourself!"

She stared down and realized he was right. "Eh?! What's going on?!"

Bashful muttered to Happy, "They're weird."

The others nodded in agreement. "I don't think they're bad people. The girl is pretty cute." Happy said.

Grumpy glared at them, "Don't let them fool you! Never trust a woman!" He pointed towards Kairi, "Why, she could be the witch in disguise again!"

"Hey! Who's a witch?!" Kairi glared.

Snow White giggled at the two. "Oh come now. They're dwarves, just like you!" She patted Grumpy on the head and kissed him softly. "Now, get back to work!"

"Hmm. When you put it that way…make sure nothing happens to Snow White!" Happy announced as the seven left to the mine.

The Disney Princess waved happily. "Take care!"

The redhead sighed. _So we're in Snow White's world "after" the happy ending._

She opened the small cottage door and turned to the two. "Okay, can you two help me and my forest friends clean?"

Sora and Kairi stared at each other with a blank look. It wasn't what they had intended, but…

* * *

"Let's hum a tune…" Snow White hummed. "and pick up the broom…"

The rest of the animals had already begun cleaning the house, making Kairi laugh at the scene that seemed too good to be true. Even her Moogle was joining in with the cleaning brigade.

"We'll dance together…and clean up the room…" The princess continued.

Sora placed the washcloth in water and began to wring it out. "Still…don't princesses usually live in castles? Why are you cleaning up a dump like this?

Snow White smiled, "Well, this is a really special place for me. If it weren't for the dwarves…I'd be a goner!"

"What?"

Kairi stared at Sora shaking her head. "Duh! Don't you know the story of Snow White at all?!" She put her set of the folded laundry away. "Snow White had a jealous stepmother, the queen. One day, the queen found out Snow White was more beautiful than her, so she ordered a hunter to take Snow White's heart! That's when Snow White ran away into the forest alone."

"I was so scared." Snow White added, "I couldn't see a thing, I scared everyone in the forest. But the animals were so kind," she smiled looking at her little friends fondly, "That's why I come back sometimes. Because I have special friends in these woods."

Kairi nodded but felt sentimental about the topic. "Friends…" As she remembered Olette, and began to tear up.

"Kairi?" Sora asked noticing her expression. He put a hand on her shoulder as Snow White asked, "What's wrong?"

"My…friend was taken away." Kairi muttered, "My best friend. She was always there for me…" She turned to the princess. "Please, Snow White! Do you have any idea where she is? We have to save her as soon as we can!" Tears were already building up and instantly streaming from her eyes, "We…have… to…"

Snow White sighed in disappointment and hugged her. "Don't cry. She'll be alright. Believe. If you believe, your dreams will come true."

Kairi froze at the familiar words again, but closed her eyes in agreement. "Okay…" She suddenly felt the determination that she "will" find Olette.

"Let's make a pie to cheer you up!" Snow White grinned, "I'll go get the ingredients."

They watched her walk away and leave out the door. "We've reached a dead end. Where could Olette be? What now?" Kairi questioned.

Sora leaned against the wall, thinking of what to do. "I'll go search for some clues. You stay here with Snow White."

"Sora?!"

"The tiara led us here." He said and thought about it, "There must be something in this world…"

"B-But you don't know anything about this place! It could be dangerous!"

He patted her head and smiled. "Hey, don't worry. Everyone here lived "happily ever after" right? He turned the knob and paused. "But still…I wonder how the queen figured out who was more beautiful?"

"Oh! Well…the magic mirror told her the truth." Kairi answered easily. It was like Disney Princess trivia for her.

They both stopped and at the same time had an idea. "That's it!"

* * *

"Oh? Where did they go?" Snow White wondered noticing that the cottage was empty after a short disappearance.

* * *

"Maybe we should've left a message. She might worry." Sora muttered following Kairi outside to the forest. "We didn't even ask where the castle is."

"No problem. I've watched the Snow White dvd a hundred times!" Kairi confidently bragged. "This way!" She pointed as they both ran into the darkness.

She screamed as an owl flew in front of her, totally forgetting about how scary it was supposed to be. They ran into flying bats, trees and logs that seemed to be after them, "HELP!" She cried frightened at looking at anything. This was horrible! And she thought Halloween themed places were bad!

"Here." Sora held his hand out to her. "Take my hand."

The redhead stared at him and took his hand.

"Don't fall behind." He mumbled.

"R-Right!" She stammered, following after him. _How strange…suddenly, my worries just flew out the window…Boys sure are…_ "Sora? Do you know what woke Snow White up from her eternal sleep after she ate the poison apple? The Prince's love broke the spell…"

"_That's right…she awoke with a kiss from her true love…"_

He stopped running since they managed to find an exit out of the forest. "Oh really?" He gazed at her, "Speaking of, didn't you…try to kiss me when I was sleeping?"

"EH?!" Her face turned bright red. "Kyah!!! How did you know?! How?!" _"I'm so embarrassed!!! Stupid, stupid Sora!!!"_

"H-Hey wait up!" Sora called after her as she started running. She stuck her tongue out at him, "I hate you!"

* * *

"We made it to the queen's castle." Kairi smiled staring at the large castle before them, but it dropped as she mentioned, "The same castle where Snow White and the queen used to live."

"Hey." Sora pointed to the rope bridge, "The bridge!"

She sighed in disappointment seeing that the bridge was cut off, "Now there's no way to get in…"

"Try over there." He began dragging her towards a wall. They both managed to climb over to the inside of the area.

The redhead looked at the well. "Look! It's the well where Snow White and the Prince first met! Which means…" She began to eye a familiar window and pointed to a darkened room, "that's the room with the magic mirror!"

"Okay, let's go." Sora agreed as they walked towards a set of doors, but it wouldn't budge. "They're locked…Now how are we…"

"Sora!"

The brunette boy turned around but saw no sign of her, "Huh? Kairi…?" He walked over to the well, "Moogle, where'd your owner go?" Seeing that her Moogle was staring at some"one" below, he glanced at the bottom to see Kairi standing in the bucket of the well. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Huh? I can't hear you!"

"What? Drop some big rocks in? What on earth? I don't get it." Sora sighed seeing that communication between them was useless. "Well it's your funeral! Here it comes!" He tied the other end of the rope to the rock and let it drop below, just as Kairi was lifted up at the other end, bringing her up in the air towards the balcony where their target was. "Ta da!"

"Y-You're kidding…" Sora muttered in disbelief seeing how Kairi easily made it to the window.

"A perfect landing!" She winked, throwing rope down for them to climb from the bottom.

Once he made it up to the balcony, he added, "Don't overdo it."

"Good thing we're dwarves huh?" She grinned. They stepped into the dim room as she pointed at the object on the wall. "There it is! The magic mirror!"

"Do you know how it works?"

"I think I remember…" She held her hands in front of her and placed them on the mirror and closed her eyes, "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee."

Within seconds, a face magically appeared before them. "Speak! Let me see thy face! What wouldst thou know?"

"Please tell us…where I can find my friend Olette!"

The mirror paused and questioned, "Do…you hold the tiara of the Seventh Princess?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

Sora pulled out the tiara from his pocket, revealing it to the mirror. "Yes."

The mirror responded, "Then that tiara will lead you to Olette, but only…if you can survive this danger…"

They both stared in confusion when suddenly, the Queen appeared behind them. "Give me that tiara! It shall belong to me!"

* * *

**_A/N: Yep, this was based off the Kilala Princess story. I thought it was pretty close to Kairi and Sora's story since they deal with Disney characters. :D My favorite would have to be Ariel! Reviews are welcome!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kairi Princess_**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

They both backed away in surprise and quickly began to make a run for it. "Kairi! Is she the one?" Sora asked while glancing back and forth to see if they were still being followed.

Kairi nodded with a worried look in her eyes, "Yes…she's the evil queen. Snow White's wicked stepmother who made her eat a poisoned apple!" She let out a sigh in deep thought of what the next plan should be. _If we're going to save Olette…I have to defeat the Queen?!_

Sora who was also unsure of what to do exhaled slowly and placed the tiara in her hands. Magically, his keyblade appeared in his hand, "Okay, leave her to me!"

"W-What?! Sora!" The redhead wanted to stop him but hesitated since there were no alternatives to escape the castle at the moment. But defeating the Queen with a weapon like that…

The Queen easily vanished as Sora attempted several lunges at her with his keyblade, "Looking for someone?" she smiled as she stood behind Sora making him nervous and immediately hit him to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, now she really didn't know what to do. But with the Queen eyeing her or rather the tiara, there was no time for solid plans.

"Halt!" the Queen glared noticing that Kairi found out she was next. Being a villain as she is, she disappeared and reappeared behind Kairi and pushed her back onto the balcony. "Now I've got you…" She smiled holding her hand against the redhead's neck trying to choke her.

Kairi refused to let go of the tiara and held it tightly, "This belongs…to…the chosen…princess! I need to save Olette! I won't give..it you!"

"Chosen princess?!" She repeated in disbelief.

"Hey!" Sora interrupted as he quickly started running towards them, "I'm the one you're fighting!"

The Queen sneered at the boy, seeing that he seemed to be aiming her, "Brat! When will you ever.." as she began to throw her hand out at him to push him away, "…learn?!"

Sora smiled knowing that he had tricked the Queen by dodging her and grabbing onto Kairi, "Close your eyes and hold on tight okay?" he whispered.

"Huh?" She didn't remember this being part of the plan, as they jumped off the balcony and slid down the rope as an escape to the ground. "You're crazy!" She said as she clung onto Sora in deep fright. This is why she couldn't stand roller coasters, if she couldn't stand nearly falling 20 feet of ground with the support of one rope, there's just no way she could survive being on thrill rides.

"Run!" Sora commanded as they reached the bottom.

Kairi nodded, "Okay! Uh…oh no!" Due to her clumsiness, the tiara fell out of her grasp and she quickly ran back to retrieve it, "the tiara!"

Luckily, it was still okay, but something unpleasant was right in front of her as she glanced up. They were black looking creatures, each with a heart symbol on them. They were the Heartless. Something was frightening about them, but she wasn't sure what, "Ah…" she backed away nervously.

"Kairi!" The brown haired boy jumped in front of her as soon as the creatures started attacking her. She opened her eyes in shock, "Sora!"

* * *

**_Outside_**

"Let's go! Off we go! The ruby we found today is huge!" One of the dwarves, known to be Doc announced while Dopey held the gem up, "Snow White will love it!"

The other dwarves nodded in agreement, "I can't wait to see the smile on her face!" They continued to walk on until they saw a moogle rushing towards them. "Hm? Look! It's that girl's pet mouse!"

The moogle frantically jumped around trying to communicate with them. Doc held up the mini lantern for the moogle to be seen, "What's wrong little mouse?"

Happy bent down to the moogle, "What's that? They've finished cleaning the cottage? Thank you!" but her pet shook no furiously at both answers, "Huh? No?"

"I got it!" Sneezy exclaimed, "Maybe Snow White baked us a pie!"

Sleepy began to smile, "I hope it's an apple pie."

"We should get back before it goes cold." Bashful announced. The three looked over to see the moogle once again shaking no at all those responses. "I know! She's saying those two kids…"

The moogle stopped to hear what they were planning to say, but instead fell over when they continued, "…ate all our dinner!" Grumpy yelled pointing towards the way home.

"Oh my! We can't let that happen!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**_In the Castle Dungeon - Evil Queen's Lair_**

"Are you okay?"

Sora looked away from the girl's worried gaze, "I'm fine…" but they both knew that an injury like that was definitely not okay, "You're hurt, Sora…" Kairi added as she lightly pressed the washcloth on his arm.

"It's just a scratch, nothing big." Sora said calmly hoping to change the subject. He sighed softly letting her bandage his arm, it wasn't like he had a choice with a girl like that anyways.

"_Locked up in this dungeon…how can I save Olette?" _Kairi wondered as she patted the cloth on the wound lightly, "_And who knows what the Queen will do to us?"_ She let out a disappointed sigh, "_If only if I hadn't dropped the tiara…" _As she accidentally pressed the injury on his arm a little too hard.

To her surprise, Sora pulled his arm away, breaking her out of her trance, "Oh s-sorry Sora!"

"Thanks, but I'll take it from here," he smiled calmly.

"What?! I'll be more careful!" Kairi refused to let that happen since it wouldn't have been this way if it wasn't due to her clumsiness. She glanced at his arm suspiciously, "Let me see your arm…"

He backed away slightly with a nervous laugh, "No, I'm fine!" But Kairi being as she is went closer to him anyways and grabbed the end of his sleeve, "H-Hey watch it!"

She sat there dumbfounded to see that beneath the sleeve he was hiding was where he was severely bleeding. The brunette boy glanced away not knowing what to say.

"_This isn't just a scratch…"_ Kairi thought as she took a new piece of cloth to treat it. Her eyes began to water, _"Liar…trying to look cool..that dummy…" _she felt a tear escape from her eye, _"Did you really think you could hide it from me?" _Tying on the bandage together, she began to glance down, _"You're hurt all over…all because of __**me**__."_

"I'm so sorry…" Then she began to cry, "I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" she kept apologizing to him. Sora gazed at her with sympathy then gave her a small smile and patted her head softly, "Don't cry. I'll make that nasty old queen pay for this."

………

"The Queen…I had no idea she was still alive…" Sora began as he lifted the tiara up to examine it, "I heard once…this tiara attracts both good and evil. Maybe the queen's malice was drawn in."

"Sora…we can't let our guard down around the queen," the redhead whispered softly, "I mean, she even became an old woman to trick Snow White."

Just then, the door began to creak open to reveal the Queen in her disguised form. "Having fun are we? Ready to hand over the tiara?"

"Yeah right!" Sora glared, "An evildoer like you has no business with the tiara!"

The villain shook her head with an evil smile, "You don't understand do you?" She grabbed Kairi as she yelped in surprise, "Let me make it crystal clear!"

Thus, beneath the dark clothing, the Queen revealed an apple, "I was planning to use this on Snow White…"

"Kairi!" Sora was about to run up to save her but was held down by the Heartless creatures.

"This apple's the best one yet, c'mon take a bite…" She laughed swinging the red fruit in front of the girl's view, "You won't be sleeping after you eat this apple. You'll be so ugly that no one will lay eyes on you again!"

"Please stop!" A female's voice interrupted the scene as she revealed herself after opening the door.

"Snow White!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora looked over at her in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

Snow White walked in closer, feeling very nervous, "My friends in the forest told me…"

This made the villain laugh, "You actually came alone?" The Queen could tell that she was really telling the truth, otherwise, her minions would've run in and screeched annoyingly. She glared and pointed at the princess, "If it weren't for you…I would have ruled over this country as the most beautiful queen!"

Snow White clasped her hands together with a pleading face, "Please…please don't hurt my friends!"

She grinned, taking the apple away from Kairi's face and towards Snow White, "Sure…if you take her place!"

"What?!" Kairi and Sora yelled in unison.

"A hideous and ugly Snow White!" the Queen cackled at the idea, "This I must see! I must see it!"

The princess stood quietly taking a deep breath, "All right. If that's going to save my friends."

Kairi stared at Snow White in disbelief. No matter what, the Queen would never do a fair deal! This was all just a trick! The Queen threw Kairi to the ground, "You're just saying that to make yourself look good!" She exclaimed and sneered at her, "Friends?! Power is the most valuable thing in the world. Absolute power!"

"You're…so lonely…" Snow White whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

The villain gasped, "SH-SHUT UP!" She shoved the apple into her hands, "Now eat the apple and suffer!"

The redhead quickly stood up and ran towards the girl who was about to eat the apple, "NOOOOOOO!" and successfully, the apple fell to the ground into broken pieces, surprising everyone. Kairi panted tiredly and glared, "Don't listen to her! I'm not going to eat it and neither is Snow White!" Her inner self added, _"I'm going to protect the tiara and the princess!" _She pointed at the Queen, "Why don't you eat the apple, old woman?!"

The Queen stared at her with a deep gaze, "You brat. Now you've upset me…you're all going to die!!"

"Stop right there!"

They turned to see someone at the window appear with others, "You let Snow White and her friends go!" Doc pointed which made the redhead smile in relief, "The seven dwarves!"

"After them!" the villain commanded the Heartless as they quickly left Sora and towards them. "Here we go guys!" as the dwarves readied themselves with their weapons. Grumpy looked back to see Sora's keyblade slide to him. "Sora!" He yelled and threw it back to him.

Sora nodded and eyed the leader, "Queen!" and tried to aim at her with his blade, only to hit a wooden box of red apples which all spilled out making her pause, "You fool!" she cackled at his mistake.

"_Not this time!" _Kairi thought confidently and gathered up apples in her hands and began throwing them at the queen, "Take this!" she yelled throwing them one by one.

"Aghhh!" she was hit by one in amazement and glared at the redhead, "You nasty brat!" and ironically, even villains can be clumsy themselves. She took a step forward to chase Kairi, only to instead step on one of the dropped apples and slip backwards to fall into her caldron which was still boiling from her previous potions and spells.

With a mere splash, they all watched the queen fall into the caldron. Kairi stood there stunned, _"The Queen…is turning into a vulture!"_ And immediately, the bird flew out of the caldron using the window as an escape until it was seen no more.

"We…we did it!" Everyone exclaimed happily. "Snow White!" Kairi said aloud hoping she was alright. She glanced over to where the princess was standing and quickly hugged her, "I'm so sorry! I'm so glad you're alright!" The princess being quiet and gentle as she is, just smiled and hugged Kairi back in return.

* * *

**_The Room with the Mirror_**

"Hey Sora, do you think the Queen was alive all this time?"

Sora was quiet, "I don't know," he admitted, "maybe her obsession with beauty kept her alive."

They all stood in front of the enchanted mirror waiting for the familiar face to reappear. "So it seems you have survived the danger." The enchanted mirror greeted them, "Look for the crimson light from the tiara. The light will lead your way…"

Kairi and Sora looked at each other in confusion. "A crimson light?"

Dopey suddenly took something out of his pocket and gave it to Doc. Doc examined the gem, "Why that's the ruby we just dug up today…"

Grumpy shook his fist at Doc, "Hide it stupid! It's a gift for Snow White!"

Snow White walked over and gently took the ruby from Doc's hands. She turned around to face Kairi, "Maybe you're looking for this," and placed it in her hand.

Kairi gazed at the gem and back at Snow White, "But this is for you Snow White…"

The princess smiled warmly, "No, it's for you. You can change kindness into courage…and I know you'll be able to find your friend."

Before either of them could say a word, the gem began to float on its own and towards the tiara Kairi held in her other hand, "The ruby! It's being drawn to the tiara!" as the gem placed itself onto one of the empty spots of the tops of the tiara. It looked like…

Kairi and Snow White glanced up at the sky and their surroundings in amazement. "The castle is returning to its original form."

Sora noticed that he and Kairi were back to normal, "Wow, this must be the power of the tiara."

Kairi's moogle began to jump for their attention, "Kairi! Sora! Look! The gate! We can go back to our original world!"

The two froze. "Moogle spoke?!"

Snow White patted the redhead's shoulder. Kairi smiled, "Um…thank you Snow White." The princess smiled nodding farewell, _"I'm so glad I met you."_

"The seventh princess…when her existence is made clear…the world will become one and bring everlasting peace." The mirror announced.

Kairi waved to Snow White and the dwarves, "Thank you everyone! Take care!" She smiled before turning to follow Sora into the light.

* * *

**_Back in the Forest_**

"Uph!" The two landed towards the ground where the light lead them. Not exactly a safe landing. "We're back in our own world!" Kairi realized as she sat up immediately from her fall. Seems like right now, the two were in the middle of the forest, and the tiara began to glow from the ruby's emitted light. _"The crimson light will lead your way." _

"_Olette must be at the end of this path._" She told herself, _"Wait for us Olette!"_

Sora who was now holding the tiara gazed at the ruby, "The tiara's light is pointing into the forest!" They both stood up as he grinned and grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

_The Forbidden Forest_

"Hold on Olette…" Kairi mumbled as the two dashed into the woods following the red light, they heard footsteps following them which surprised her at first before she realized who they were, "the forest animals!" she smiled. _"They're leading the way!"_

The forest animals stopped abruptly in their paths and gazed at them as in to say _"she's over there…"_

"Look!" Her eyes immediately fell upon her brunette friend, "Olette!"

She ran towards the sleeping figure beneath the tree, "Olette! Olette!" Kairi was panicking seeing no sign of a response from her.

Sora touched her shoulder, "She's breathing. She's going to be alright."

The redhead sighed in relief, "Phew…She's going to be alright!" and hugged her friend tightly. The boy couldn't help but smile at the "touching reunion" between friends, it seemed a little cliché, but he was right.

"Sora!"

"_Ah way to ruin the moment…"_ Sora thought, listening to the voice that belonged to his bodyguard, Leon. "Sora!" He exclaimed poking out from the bushes and hugged him, "I've been looking all over for you! You disappeared in front of the gate and-"

Sora pushed Leon away firmly with a sweat drop reaction, "Settle down Leon! It's a long story."

......

"The world of Snow White…was it? Sounds like a fairytale." Leon muttered, "The men who took Olette are nowhere to be found."

Sora stood in a thinking position, _"But why would they just leave her here? Could it mean that Olette's __**not**__ the seventh princess?" _He scratched his head and laughed lightly, "Looks like we're back to square one."

Leon lifted Olette to carry her as Sora looked at them. "She needs medical attention. Let's take her home."

Kairi grinned, "Right!" She took a couple steps and faced back at the forest animals, "Thank you…" she waved.

* * *

_**Early Morning: School**_

_"Everyone was thrilled to have Olette back. But Olette…doesn't seem to remember anything. So we have no clue who kidnapped her."_

_SCREECH! _"Whoops," Kairi muttered as she rode her hover scooter around the corner, almost grabbing onto the brakes too hard.

Olette stood in her school uniform seeing Kairi's "grand" entrance, "Kairi, you're late!" she giggled.

"Sorry!" Kairi waved a hand tiredly, "Good morning Olette!"

"Sorry!" Kairi began as she started to drive herself and Olette who was sitting behind her to school, "I had to feed the pair of freeloaders."

_Not that it matters! As long as everyone is happy and safe!_

"Sora and Leon?" Olette guessed.

"Yup!" The redhead sighed replaying the memory, "Sora is a horrible morning person! All he can think about is food!" Even though Kairi wanted to be angry about it, the memory of sleeping Sora came to mind - the time when he "wasn't" being a horrible morning person.

"Hm…" Olette studied her friend's face, "You sure sound happy about it Kairi. Oh I get it! You and Sora are-"

"What?!" Kairi almost said aloud, stopping Olette mid sentence. She was turning red imagining it, "As if!"

"Eek! Kairi! Watch the road!"

* * *

**_Classroom_**

"Since Olette is back, we'll have the party tonight!" Selphie excitedly announced as the other girls agreed.

"I can't wait! I begged my dad for a new dress!" One of the girls added. Another clapped her hands together excitedly too, "I'm wearing my mom's!"

"But of course…" Yuffie winked, "…the real star of tonight is Olette! Right Kairi?" as the redhead grinned, "Of course!"

"Uh-huh!" The others agreed making Olette turn red, "You'll get to dance wearing the school's tiara!"

The brunette girl froze hearing the last word, "Tiara…"

Kairi who wasn't sure if it was just her noticed a change in her friend's tone. "Olette?"

* * *

**_Afterschool_**

Kairi parked her scooter to the side, hiding it from the bushes so that no one would know she was here. Her eyes glanced up and down at the large gate in from of her and touched the handles on the door. "Yup. It won't open anymore…" as the door stayed put even when she tried opening it. She leaned towards the door, closing her eyes, "It feels like…it was all a dream…I was able to rescue Olette with everyone's help. Thank you so much…"

Images of Sora came to mind, _"Sora…he's mysterious…brave…strong…kind…whenever I felt like I couldn't take it anymore…he was there by my side. If he wasn't here…" _Her face slightly turned pink thinking about him.

"What are you still hanging around here for?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sora!" She hoped he hadn't heard everything she said earlier, seeing him lean against the tree with an amused face. He smiled pointing to the bushes, "I saw your bike."

………

The two began to walk over to Sunset Hill where the view of the ocean could be seen beneath them. Even though the sky always looked like a perfect sunset, this time, being with Sora, felt…"This is a great place, it's nothing like our world." Sora started, breaking the silence between them.

She looked at the boy with a questioning look, "Really?"

"Yeah, Destiny Islands is full of nature. Everyone there loves the flowers and stuff…"

It became quiet to the two again. Sora didn't seem to notice, but for Kairi, her heart started to beat nervously. Every second, it seemed to be speeding up. _"What should I do? I…can't stop this feeling…"_ Her inner self said. This sunset being with a boy like this was just like one of those romance novels! _"Calm down…" _she reassured herself, _"I want to tell him…" _

She stared up at Sora who was still eyeing the scenery in front of them._ "I have to tell him!"_ Bringing up the courage she had in her, "Sora! I-I…"

The brown haired boy slowly gazed down with a slightly disappointed face, "Kairi." She stopped talking at the sound of his voice. He looked at her face to face, "This is goodbye."

The redhead stood there stunned at his words. _"W-What?…"_

"My ship leaves tonight." He continued.

"_Of course…"_ She remembered, _"Sora has to go to the next country to look for his princess." _She should've known, "I see…"

"_I can't ask him to stay…I can't…" _She faked a happy smile, "Take care!"

He stood there a little concerned about her, but shook it off because a prince like him didn't have time to be dealing with this. Or so, that's what he'd like to think. "You too."

* * *

**_Night of the Party_**

"Now that Olette has returned home safely we will be holding the annual princess contest after party!" Pence announced on stage with his microphone, "Have a splendid night everyone!"

Kairi took a quick scan of the ballroom. Aside from the fact that the decorations were nicely done and the guests were all in their formal wear, that just left one person missing. Right on schedule, she smiled seeing her friend walk down the stairs in her dress. "Olette you look beautiful!" She turned to the red faced boy and smacked him on the back, "Hayner, you lucky dog! Stand up like a proper gentleman!"

"Ack!" He fell over making Olette and everyone around him snicker.

She waved before walking away, _"Thank goodness! I thought Olette was acting a little strange, but I guess it was my imagination."_

Kairi found a spot at the corner of the room where she leaned against the wall watching the guests.

"Pi!"

"Moogle!" She smiled seeing her tiny friend pop up on her shoulder. "Are you hiding again? Let's go check out the party." Her vision returned to the girls and boys dancing on the dance floor. "Beautiful…everyone is having a great time…" she whispered in admiration. _"I don't have a dress…or a partner…" _Note that she was still wearing her school uniform.

She continued to stand there by herself until someone began to walk up to her, "Why are you so unpopular?"

"What?!" She turned red in embarrassment only to come face to face with "Sora?"

He held a hand out to her, "May I have this dance, miss?"

"Sora…I thought. What are you doing here?" She was confused, the ship's departure should've been a moment ago right?

He shrugged, "Well, I still have some time before departure," he could feel Leon's glare behind him and laughed, "Besides, it looks like Leon's have a good time too." They both looked over to where a girl walked up to him and pulled him to the dance floor much to his dismay.

"Rinoa…" Kairi giggled. Rinoa was a quiet girl, but she was also the type to act first. Sora stared at her waiting for the answer to his question. She realized and turned red, "T-Thanks, but I can't! I don't have a dress…and I don't know how to dance!"

"Hey, look at what I'm wearing." Sora winked tugging on his own outfit. He did have a point, his outfit wasn't a formal appearance either. It was his regular outfit from earlier - think of kh2. "But if you're still worried…" he took her hand, "then let's step outside."

They walked down the steps on the stairs as she stared at the stars in the sky, "Sora? Have you ever danced before?" She felt stupid. Of course, he's a prince wasn't he?

Sora looked at her and smiled. "Nope!"

Kairi laughed, "You're really the type to try crazy new things. Just like back then."

"Hey now. Look who's talking!"

They both stopped. Then suddenly, they began to laugh at the idea. Why were they even talking about this? To them, it didn't seem to matter.

"Kairi!" Olette was about to call out to her from the door, but paused to watch the two dancing. She smiled happily at the scene. "How cute…"

Kairi looked into Sora's gaze with a friendly smile, _"Sora…you're a great dancer - he tricked me though…It feels like I'm dancing with a __**real prince**__."_

Leon stood at the top of the staircase watching the two with the tiara in his hand. He is Sora's bodyguard which meant he could interrupt those two with his authority, but something inside him reminded him not to ruin the moment.

"Uwah…" Selphie and the other girls awed from the door. "Who's that boy Kairi is dancing with? He's so handsome!"

She gazed over at them timidly, _"The girls are talking about Sora. Are they jealous? I'm not wearing a dress…" _as she looked down at her appearance compared to their dresses, _"And I'm not a princess like Olette…"_

Olette held her hands together in her own happiness. "Kairi, you look lovely…"

A hooded figure suddenly appeared behind her with a dark atmosphere. "Don't forget your mission, princess. You know what to do with the _**tiara**_."

The redhead closed her eyes, _"With light steps…I feel something magical with every step we take. Right now, I'm a princess. Time…please stop."_

Out of nowhere, she leaned towards him and hugged him, _"I love you, Sora... please stay with me…"_

"Kairi?" Sora stopped moving as the girl hugged him. He could hear sobs coming from her, "What's wrong?"

Leon who was keeping quiet on watching them, didn't realize that the tiara that was once on the stairwell sitting next to him was soon going to disappear as Olette quietly crept up behind him and reached out for the tiara.

* * *

**_A/N: Whew! I finally got the Kilala Princess book 2! :D Stay tuned for the 3rd chappie, and don't worry, this time I have books 3 and 4 *pats the pile beside me. XD_**

_**Thanks to my Reviewers!: ChaosBlack XIII:** Thank you for being my first reviewer, :) I'm glad you enjoyed it, sorry for the long wait. **ATOMIC ORANGE: **Haha, I know! I want the whole series! :D **Ramen and Chopsticks: **Thank you! Yes yes, Sora can be a dork, but don't let him hear you say that...**Gogglelicious:** Yep! It's Snow White's world first, just wait until we get to the 2nd princess! :D **Pokkin Choco: **Hm...you never know! But yeah this time Olette does appear more than Namine in my writings **Automatic Code Red 123: **Haha, yes I don't usually write them like that except for my other fanfic Fall in Love like a Comic! :) **nobody101: **Thanks for reviewing **Pandapple: **I'm so happy you love it! :D **First Day High: **Hey! Our school did that play too! Awesomeness! Hm...maybe! **U.W.A.H Squad:** Hahaha, haven't heard from you in a while! **Somebody's Dreamer: **Thanks, I thought it was cute too! And I really thought it'd be cool if there was a fanfiction about it **kairidestny:** Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait! :P **KairiDestiny: **Same! I love those books! Thanks, that makes me feel better knowing a Kilala Princess fan likes this story. It fits ne?_

**And to all those who faved/alerted/enjoyed the story - :D**


End file.
